Star Trek: La nova generació
[[Fitxer:TNG.gif|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: La nova generació.]] Star Trek: La nova generació (Star Trek: The Next Generation) és una sèrie televisiva basada en l'univers de Star Trek de Gene Roddenberry. Fou emesa per primera vegada als Estats Units des del 28 de setembre del 1987 fins al 23 de maig del 1994. Consta de 7 temporades i 178 capítols. Les primeres sis temporades han estat doblades al català i emeses per Televisió de Catalunya. Dins l'univers de Star Trek la sèrie se situa uns 100 anys després de la sèrie original i ens presenta els viatges d'exploració de la nau Enterprise D, sota el comandament del capità Jean-Luc Picard (interpretat per Patrick Stewart). Durant les set temporades que dura Star Trek: La nova generació, la tripulació viatja per l'espai i s'enfronta amb tota mena de situacions, amb la incorporació de noves races, entre elles: * Els bajorans, humanoides naturals del planeta Bajor. Molt espirituals, que adoren als Profetes. Enemics dels cardassians, qui va ocupar el planeta i va tractar-los com esclaus a principis del segle XXIV. * Els betazoides * Els borgs, grans enemics de la resta de l'univers, desenvolupats originalment al quadrant delta i que aconsegueix arribar al quadrant alfa, assimila les poblacions derrotades incorporant-los al coŀlectiu, dominat per una reina, rebent millores mecàniques i nanotecnologia, incorporant els seus coneixements. * Els cardassians * Els ferengis, una raça originaria de Ferenginar (al quadrant Alfa) amb una cultura basada exclusivament en el comerç, guiat per les 285 Regles d'adquisició, redactades per Gint, el primer Gran Nagus, que va liderar l'aliança Ferengi. * Els trills * Els iridians * Els nausicans Esdeveniments majors El segle XXIV és un període de grans conflictes entre les diferents races i organitzacions de la galàxia. La Federació Unida de Planetes contacta amb noves races, com els Borg, el Domini, els ferengis i els cardassians, que ataquen la Federació en diverses ocasions. L'Imperi Klingon, que anys després dels acords de pau amb la Federació està a punt d'entrar-hi novament en guerra, finalment entra a la Federació. L'Imperi Romulà, amb qui la Federació va firmar la pau, que inclou l'establiment d'una Zona Neutral, la prohibició a la Federació de l'ús de la tecnologia de camuflatge, i l'aïllament romulà, del que surt més fort que abans, conspira amb una facció klingon per desestabilitzar l'aliança amb la Federació, i la situació desemboca en una guerra civil a Kronos el 2367, de la que surt victoriosa Gowron i els partidaris de mantenir-se en la Federació. Els Borgs intenten assimilar la Terra dues vegades, la primera el 2366 i de nou el 2373, quan comença la guerra amb el Domini, que dura fins el 2375, quan s'alien les forces dels quadrants alfa i beta per derrotar-los. Llista de personatges Capítols Temporada 1 # Trobada a Farpoint (1a Part) (Encounter at Farpoint, Part I) # Trobada a Farpoint (2a Part) (Encounter at Farpoint, Part II) # Moment indefens (The Naked Now) # Codi d'honor (Code of Honor) # L'últim destacament (The Last Outpost) # Allà on no ha estat mai ningú (Where No One Has Gone Before) # Sol entre nosaltres (Lonely Among Us) # Justícia (Justice) # La batalla (The Battle) # El joc d'en Q (Hide and Q) # Refugi (Haven) # L'adéu final (The Big Goodbye) # Datalore (Datalore) # L'Àngel (Angel One) # Binaris (11001001) # Una època massa curta (Too Short a Season) # Quan es trenca la branca (When the Bough Breaks) # La mare terra (Home Soil) # Fer-se gran (Coming of Age) # Desig de glòria (Heart of Glory) # L'arsenal de la llibertat (The Arsenal of Freedom) # Simbiosi (Symbiosis) # Pell de diable (Skin of Evil) # Sempre ens quedarà París (We'll Always Have Paris) # Conspiració (Conspiracy) # La zona Neutral (The Neutral Zone) Temporada 2 # El nen (The Child) # Una estada en el silenci (Where Silence Has Lease) # Elemental, estimat Data (Elementary, Dear Data) # L'escandalós Okona (The Outrageous Okona) # Com una remor (Loud as a Whisper) # L'esquizoide (The Schizoid Man) # Selecció antinatural (Unnatural Selection) # Qüestió d'honor (A Matter of Honor) # La mesura humana (The Measure of a Man) # La princesa (The Dauphin) # Contagi (Contagion) # El Royal (The Royale) # Temps al quadrat (Time Squared) # El factor Ícar (The Icarus Factor) # Amics a distància (Pen Pals) # Què Q? (Q Who?) # Samaritans entrampats (Samaritan Snare) # Reproducció clonal (Up The Long Ladder) # Nimfomania (Manhunt) # L'emissària (The Emissary) # Màxim rendiment (Peak Performance) # Ombres argentades (Shades of Gray) Temporada 3 # Evolució (Evolution) # Dots de comandament (The Ensigns of Command) # Els supervivents (The Survivors) # Qui vigila als vigilants? (Who Watches The Watchers?) # L'aliança (The Bonding) # La trampa explosiva (Booby Trap) # L'enemic (The Enemy) # L'oferta (The Price) # El factor venjança (The Vengeance Factor) # El desertor (The Defector) # Indesitjables (The Hunted) # Causa noble (The High Ground) # El déjà Q (Deja Q) # Una qüestió de perspectiva (A Matter of Perspective) # L'Enterprise del passat (Yesterday's Enterprise) # Descendència (The Offspring) # El pecats del pare (Sins of the Father) # Lleialtat (Allegiance) # Les vacances del capità (Captain's Holiday) # L'home de llauna (Tin Man) # Recerques en el buit (Hollow Pursuits) # Les joguines més boniques (The Most Toys) # Sarek (Sarek) # Ménage à Troi (Ménage à Troi) # Transfiguracions (Transfigurations) # El bo i millor d'ambdós mons (1a Part) (The Best of Both Worlds, Part I) Temporada 4 # El bo i millor d'ambdós mons (2a Part) (The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) # Família (Family) # Germans (Brothers) # Humà de cop i volta (Suddenly Human) # Recorda'm (Remember Me) # El llegat (Legacy) # Reunió (Reunion) # Futur imperfecte (Future Imperfect) # Missió final (Final Mission) # La pèrdua (The Loss) # Un dia d'en Data (Data's Day) # La ferida (The Wounded) # El tribut del diable (Devil's Due) # Pistes (Clues) # Primer contacte (First Contact) # Bebè galàctic (Galaxy's Child) # Terrors nocturns (Night Terrors) # Crisis d'identitat (Identity Crisis) # El novè grau (The Nth Degree) # Qpido (Qpid) # El timbal (The Drumhead) # Mitja vida (Half a Life) # L'hoste (The Host) # L'ull de la ment (The Mind's Eye) # En teoria (In Theory) # Redempció (1a Part) (Redemption, Part I) Temporada 5 # Redempció (2a Part) (Redemption, Part II) # Darmok (Darmok) # L'alferes Ro (Ensign Ro) # Avatar de silici (Silicon Avatar) # Desastre (Disaster) # El joc (The Game) # Unificació (1a Part) (Unification, Part I) # Unificació (2a Part) (Unification, Part II) # Una qüestió de temps (A Matter of Time) # Noves tècniques (New Ground) # El culte a l'heroi (Hero Worship) # Violacions (Violations) # La societat perfecta (The Masterpiece Society) # L'enigma (Conundrum) # Joc ofensiu (Power Play) # Ètica (Ethics) # Marginació (The Outcast) # Causa i efecte (Cause and Effect) # El primer deure (The First Duty) # El preu de la vida (Cost of Living) # La parella perfecta (The Perfect Mate) # L'amiga imaginària (Imaginary Friend) # Jo, Borg (I, Borg) # La fase següent (The Next Phase) # La llum interior (The Inner Light) # La sageta del temps (1a Part) (Time's Arrow, Part I) Temporada 6 # La sageta del temps (2a Part) (Time's Arrow, Part II) # El regne de la por (Realm of Fear) # Un home de poble (Man of the People) # Relíquies (Relics) # Sismes (Schisms) # Q de veritat (True Q) # Trapelles (Rascals) # Un grapat de Dates (A Fistful of Datas) # Qualitat de vida (The Quality of Life) # Cadena de comandament (1a Part) (Chain of Command, Part I) # Cadena de comandament (2a Part) (Chain of Command, Part II) # Una nau en una ampolla (Ship in a Bottle) # Aquiel (Aquiel) # La cara de l'enemic (Face of the Enemy) # Mosaic (Tapestry) # Drets de naixement (1a Part) (Birthright, Part I) # Drets de naixement (2a Part) (Birthright, Part II) # Una nau minada (Starship Mine) # Lliçons (Lessons) # La recerca (The Chase) # Estat d'ànim (Frame of Mind) # Sospites (Suspicions) # El successor (Rightful Heir) # Una altra oportunitat (Second Chances) # Fuita de temps (Timescape) # Atac (1a Part) (Descent, Part I) Temporada 7 # Atac (2a Part) (Descent, Part II) # Enllaços (Liaisons) # Interfície (Interface) # Estratagema (1a Part) (Gambit, Part I) # Estratagema (2a Part) (Gambit, Part II) # Fantasmes (Phantasms) # Plana oculta (Dark Page) # Acoblats (Attached) # La força de la natura (Force of Nature) # Herència (Inheritance) # Paraŀleles (Parallels) # La Pegasus (The Pegasus) # Cap a casa (Homeward) # Sub Rosa (Sub Rosa) # Cobertes inferiors (Lower Decks) # Sigueu vós mateix ("Thine Own Self) # Màscares (Masks) # L'ull de l'observador (Eye of the Beholder) # Gènesi (Genesis) # El final del viatge (Journey's End) # El primogènit (Firstborn) # Línies de sang (Bloodlines) # Aparició (Emergence) # Atac amb dret de prioritat (Preemptive Strike) # Totes les coses bones (1a Part) (All Good Things…, Part I) # Totes les coses bones (2a Part) (All Good Things…, Part II) Enllaços externs * * * * Sèries La nova generació bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert en:Star Trek: The Next Generation eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation ro:Star Trek: Generaţia următoare ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Звјездане стазе: Сљедећа генерација sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation uk:Зоряний шлях: Наступне покоління zh:星际迷航：下一代 zh-cn:星际迷航：下一代